


A Little Bit Go Girl

by yeah_alright



Series: Ladies Night Inn [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis POV, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Masturbation, Pansexual Character, Sexual Orientation, Twyla Sands (mentioned), maybe anyway, memories of making out, processing feelings, she's still trying to figure things out, sibling heart to heart, supportive peach David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_alright/pseuds/yeah_alright
Summary: She can feel tonight still. She can feel the way Twyla’s kisses hadn’t just been for fun. There had been intention behind them. Need.Alexis smiles and shifts in bed, squeezing her eyes shut and willing herself to sink into the mattress, as though this stupid motel bed has absolutely any give at all.She flutters her eyelids before closing them firmly again, focusing on how tonight, with Twyla, it hadn’t just been Twyla’s lips pressed into hers that she’d felt, or the light touch of Twyla’s fingers dancing softly but purposefully over her skin. It was light touches that somehow ignited sparks in her skin that rippled outward. It was kisses she felt in her throat and her lungs. Kisses she felt in her core. Kisses she could still feel now.When Alexis can't sleep after Twyla leaves her motel room, she spends some time trying to process what happened and what it means. And David comes home the next morning wanting details.Alexis POVLadies Night Inntimestamp.





	A Little Bit Go Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic absolutely would not exist without the Open Fic Night fest. It barely did. I knew I wanted to write one or more timestamps from basically the second I posted [Ladies Night Inn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350867) (which you probably want to read first if you haven't), but God knows when I would have gotten around to it, if ever. The last few months have been a writing wasteland for me thanks to work and life being superjerks, and if it hadn't been for this fest and my stubborn determination not to bail on it, I would probably still be stuck there. So thank you so so much to the Open Fic Night mods, [Kelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust) and [Michele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatewars)! You gave me exactly the push I needed, and just generally have been fantastic at putting this together and encouraging everyone. 
> 
> I also owe so much to my beautiful, supportive friends [Sagey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrighteryellow) and [Marigold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface) and [SR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearygirl). I didn't give myself or anyone time to properly beta this, but these precious souls were so kind and generous to their dumdum friend who only finally started writing 4 days before the posting deadline. With essentially no notice and no time, they all still read and provided comments and support and suggestions, and I'm incredibly grateful. I don't care that this will probably be in every author's notes in this fest: You're simply the best. <3
> 
> Absolutely all typos and mistakes in this work are mine alone.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Usually when Alexis is restless like this, she relaxes with a face mask. She doesn’t quite understand why, but somehow a layer of product smoothed across her face stills any thoughts more complicated than “mmm this feels nice” the way simply lying down and closing her eyes with her skin bare can’t guarantee.

But she’s already done fully _five_ face masks tonight, and she'll never forget the look Jessica Alba gave her when they overheard Kylie Jenner at a brand party talking about the number of masks in her nighttime skincare regimen. And anyway, given what happened after she took off the last one, she doubts her fall-back relaxation method would accomplish anything tonight beyond making her heart race even faster than it already is.

Alexis flashes back to rinsing off that last mask a few hours ago, her fingers brushing against Twyla’s as they shared the stream of water, their faces inches apart. She closes her eyes and swears she can feel the electric charge she’d felt in that moment again right now. Feels it everywhere. A few places in particular.

Yeah. Um, no. Another face mask is not the answer tonight.

What is _with_ her tonight? What's with _tonight?_

What the hell even happened?

 _You made out with Twyla, Lex. A lot. But like a_ lot _though. And you really loved it._

 _Oh my_ God, _I know that, Alexis. Not helpful._

Ok, but it’s not like she’d never made out with a woman before tonight. And it’s never been a big deal like at all. She hadn’t had trouble sleeping after those seven minutes in Heaven with Charlotte she’d told Twyla about. And yeah, ok, sure, she’d had approximately eight thousand glasses of champagne leading up to those seven minutes, and another few after, which possibly helped. But she didn’t remember her thoughts racing like this after her mostly-sober flirty little makeouts with like Karlie or Kristen or Tessa...

Fine, ok, yes, like maybe it _had_ been a little tricky settling down and falling asleep after Tessa. But Tessa just seemed more _into it_ than the others. More present. Not like she was just in it for the fun of kissing in general, but actually more like she was kissing Alexis because she wanted to kiss _her._

Alexis smirks at the memory, feeling a little proud, honestly. Maybe she hadn’t thought about the reasons why while it was happening, but that time _had_ felt different. In the moment _and_ in the aftermath. She just hadn’t really focused on it then. Hadn’t really thought about why. But now, reflecting back on the only other time she can remember feeling something like this, she may have stumbled on the reason.

She had felt desired. Seen.

Like she had felt with Twyla tonight. Only tonight it had been even more.

She can feel tonight still. She can feel the way Twyla’s kisses hadn’t just been for fun. There had been intention behind them. Need.

Alexis smiles and shifts in bed, squeezing her eyes shut and willing herself to sink into the mattress, as though this stupid motel bed has absolutely any give at all.

She flutters her eyelids before closing them firmly again, focusing on how tonight, with Twyla, it hadn’t just been Twyla’s lips pressed into hers that she’d felt, or the light touch of Twyla’s fingers dancing softly but purposefully over her skin. It was touches that had somehow ignited sparks in her skin that rippled outward. It was kisses shed felt in her throat and her lungs. Kisses she'd felt in her core. Kisses she could still feel now.

There had been feelings behind those kisses. Meaning behind those touches. Some of them tender. Some of them lustful. All of them specific to her.

And unlike most of the women Alexis has kissed (and a lot of the men, honestly) all she can think about now, lying in her bed, eyes closed and mind reeling, is how much she wants to get Twyla back into her space so she can explore those feelings – so they can explore each other – more. And for longer. And like immediately.

Her heart races again at the thought, imagining the places they might go together – Twyla’s apartment with her full bed, or that big empty field behind the elementary school with all the soft-looking overgrowth that no one seems to notice – imagining the places their hands might go. The places their mouths might.

A sudden throbbing between her legs forcibly flicks her eyes open.

_Oh my God, Alexis!_

No wonder she can’t sleep.  

But she can’t help it. Twyla’s just...sexy. Alexis can’t believe she hadn’t noticed before tonight. Pretty, sure. Sweet and adorable, yes, God, of course. But sexy? Sexy had somehow slipped her notice.

Or maybe it hadn’t. Maybe she just hadn’t let herself focus on it.

Alexis’ thoughts leap to a memory from months before of Mutt’s door swinging open to reveal Twyla in a towel. Had Alexis noticed her collarbone? Her slightly mussed hair? Had she thought for _just_ a little baby second about what Mutt and Twyla had been doing before she knocked?

At the time, Alexis had assumed the pang of jealousy she felt was at Twyla, at the thought of Mutt with another woman when she’d felt so sure he was into _her._ She’d thought Twyla opening the door had flustered her because it had smacked right into the adrenaline that had propelled her to his house and derailed her plan to finally tell Mutt how she felt.

And maybe that’s actually all she _was_ feeling at the time. Probably.

Mmm. Maybe.

All Alexis knows for sure right now is that tonight, lying alone in her bed, picturing Twyla in Mutt’s doorway in nothing but a towel, the thing that’s pulling tight around her heart is the thought of _Twyla_ being with someone else. She might not have felt jealous of Mutt that morning. But she feels it now.

And she feels something else, too. Anger at Mutt for hurting Twyla. How could he have done that? How could he have let her go? How could anyone not want her?

How could anyone decide they wanted to stop feeling those fingers running casually but intentionally over their skin, noticing when they hit a sensitive spot and staying a while? How could you not do everything possible to keep her fingers on you? How could you not do everything possible to keep her lips within reach? Those sweet, soft, lovely lips.

Suddenly it’s like Twyla’s lips are back on hers with delicate and lingering pressure. She can practically feel Twyla’s hands on her back, pulling Alexis firmly into her. A wave of calm washes over her. Her heart slows. Her eyelids, still tensely closed, relax as she conjures the sensation of Twyla’s lips wandering from her own to brush against her cheekbone.

Alexis focuses on the memory – or is it a fantasy? It’s a bit of a blur – of those lips traveling slowly from her cheekbone down to her jaw until they return to Alexis’ parted, waiting lips. She recalls with vivid detail a moment from earlier that night when Twyla’s lips had reached her own after exploring her jaw and ear and neck and shoulder during a calmer, more deliberate portion of their otherwise frenzied and hungry makeout session. She replays it again. And again.

And again.

The throbbing between her legs returns, with greater urgency than before. This time, though, Alexis doesn’t chastise herself for it. She isn’t flooded with embarrassment or even surprise, just acceptance – the realization of what would actually still her pounding heart and racing thoughts.

She sinks further down the bed, her head sliding off her pillow onto the mattress as her hand slides down her stomach toward the part of her that’s screaming for attention. Her fingers slip stealthily beneath the waistband of her silk pajama pants and cotton panties in one move and pause briefly on the soft nest of neatly trimmed hair. Alexis inhales slowly and deeply, focusing on a vision of Twyla’s hands lightly brushing the soft skin of her back and hips, moving around toward where her own hand is currently waiting impatiently. She breathes out, slowly again, and bites her bottom lip as she leans her head back, imagining Twyla’s lips caressing and pressing into the exposed skin under her jaw, down her neck, in the dip between her collarbones. She groans softly at the thought and slides her hand further down until two fingers are enveloped in slick warmth.

Her fingers land immediately on the precise right spot to focus their attention and Alexis gasps at her own touch. She tilts her head further back as her hips arch off the bed, desperate for more pressure. She dips a finger deeper into her folds and spreads the wetness around her swollen clit, circling it twice. As she begins deftly stroking the soft mound of eager nerves, the muscles in her thighs tense and begin to quake, unable to hold her hips up any longer. Her hand stays flush with her body as it drops the few inches back to the bed, maintaining firm pressure on her pulsing center.

Heat builds quickly in her core, increasing sharply as Alexis releases a deep moan she’s been holding in. She knows she won’t last much longer, the familiar bolt of heat and urgency beginning to surge through her. Wanting to feel more before she runs out of time, Alexis moves her free hand from where she’s been pressing it into the mattress as though trying to maintain her balance, and glides her finger tips from her thigh up toward her chest. She cups her breast and runs her thumb across her nipple, relishing the way it hardens beneath her touch. The surge of pleasure running through her core grows more intense – almost frantic. She licks her lips in response and pinches her nipple between her thumb and index finger, sending a pulse straight through her. Her other hand responds immediately, quickening the pace of her strokes. Alexis revels in how wet she is, how easily her finger slides back and forth in its relentless pursuit of the ecstasy she knows is moments away.

Suddenly she’s overcome with the image and sensation of Twyla licking at her nipple. Alexis pinches harder, imagining Twyla taking the swollen bud between her teeth and a spike of pleasure rips through her. Her back arches up as her muscles seize and she cries out before she remembers where she is – and who’s next door. She silences what would be screams as she carefully strokes herself through the waves of her orgasm, images of Twyla flashing in and out of her mind, before collapsing back on her twin mattress with a heavy exhale and broad smile.

Yeah.

Definitely better than a face mask.

 

**~~~**

 

“Oh, um...hi, David. How are you?”

 _Oh my God, 'How_ are _you?' Seriously, Alexis?_

She had literally never asked David that question in her life. But she hadn’t at all expected to see him sitting there on his bed when she walked out of the bathroom in her robe, towel still wrapped around her head. She had finally managed to relax a little under the hot water (as hot as the motel allows) of her morning shower and his little surprise pop-in has her heart back to pounding in her chest.

Because David’s definitely going to want to talk about last night.

He offers a soft “Yeah, hi. ‘Morning.” without looking up from his phone.

 _Ummm, ok…_ Alexis allows herself to imagine for a moment that maybe he actually _doesn’t_ care about the details of her night with Twyla. He _does_ have an honestly impressive ability to forget information that doesn’t directly involve him.

Or maybe he just doesn’t think anything happened worth talking about. Is that possible?

David jerks his head up just then to stare at Alexis, a perfectly formed smirk filling his face.  

_Ok no it’s obviously not possible._

“Umm, how _am_ I? Are you kidding me, Alexis?!” he shouts, his barely contained glee making Alexis simultaneously relieved and wary of how this conversation’s going to go.

“Shhh, oh my _God_ , David, keep your voice down! I swear to God if you make mom and dad come in here…”

“Ummm,” David snaps back in a hushed but urgent tone, “ _I_ swear to God, if you don’t start telling me every single detail about your little girl fest with Twyla last night, I’m going to scream specifically _for_ them to come in here.”

“Well _maybe_ if you could stop yelling at me for like _one_ second, David, I could.”

“Mmm, ok. Fine. By all means.” David leans back a bit and makes a sweeping gesture with his right arm like he’s giving Alexis the floor, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

 _How can he even lift_ those _eyebrows_ that _high?_

“Well…” he prods.

“Oh...my _God,_ David, can you just give me one teensy second to even think?” Totally flustered now, Alexis exhales an exasperated sigh to buy some time.

David makes a show of drawing his lips in between his teeth and clamping his mouth shut. He stares at her, somehow raising his eyebrows even more.

Alexis inhales nervously, not quite sure how to start, and now kind of wishing David would actually just ask her a question she could answer so she wouldn’t have to figure out something to say on her own.

“So…” David starts, as if he could hear her thoughts. “How about you start by telling me if anything happened last night that wouldn’t have if I had stayed?”

Alexis smiles and looks at her brother, grateful for his particular brand of nosiness. She nods, holding her hands in front of her waist, picking anxiously at her fingernails.

“Mmmhmm, ok. Well I saw Twyla when I stopped by the cafe this morning.”

“You went there?” Alexis responds, more forcefully than she intended.

“Well I needed to make sure it was safe for me to finally come home, Alexis! If you’ll remember I wasn’t exactly welcomed with open arms last night.”

“Ok but did you actually like _talk_ to her?”

“No more than usual. Relax.”

“Oh, so, like, she seemed the same as always, then?” Her hands still.

“Well, she _did_ seem to be in a _very_ good mood, I will say.”

Alexis can’t help the smile that breaks out across her face. And she knows she probably looks like a total dweeb right now, but she also knows there’s basically no point in trying to avoid that at the moment.

“And,” David continues, “more importantly to _my_ interests specifically, she looked well put together – I mean, as put together as sweet Twyla ever is – so I’m assuming she wasn’t up _all_ night…”

“David! Oh my God.”

“Well, _you’re_ not exactly offering me anything up, Alexis!”

“Ok fine, yes, she went home...a while after you left.”

“Mmhmm, ok...so something happened you needed me gone for, but not...everything that could have happened?”

“Oh my God this is torture fine I’ll just tell you, David. We _made out_ , ok? Like...a lot.”

David’s jaw drops dramatically but Alexis can tell from the shine in his eyes he’s playing up his reaction to make her laugh.

It works.

“Well ok then. Was that so hard?”

Alexis shakes her head.

“So...How? Was? It?” David asks dramatically, punctuating each word with a flick of his wrist in her direction, as though he’d be smacking her if she were close enough. 

Alexis plops down on her bed, facing David across the few feet that separate them.

“It was really good, actually.”

“Yeah, mmm, I can tell from the frown and sad voice. Sounds _amazing.”_

“Ugh, David, no, it really was. Good, I mean. Like, _really_ good.”

David furrows his brows like he’s about to try to stop her from sharing too many details, but holds off when Alexis’ tone shifts.

“But, it was, I don’t know, different. I mean you know I’ve obviously kissed other women before…”

“Well, I mean we’ve never _talked_ about it, but I assumed at least it must have happened with one of your Middle Eastern palace co-hostages at some point.”

“Ok right exactly. Like it was always just normal random stuff like that.”

David nods, barely containing a smile. “Sure. Yep.”

“But, ok, so I’ve actually sort of been thinking a lot about this like all morning. And last night too. About it feeling different. And like specifically why it maybe feels different?”

David shifts positions, pulling his feet up onto his bed to sit cross-legged, like he’s settling in. “Tell me.”

Alexis mirrors his position without fully meaning to.

“So I’ve been like cataloging the kisses I can remember-”

“Oh my God, Alexis, how _many women have there been?”_

“God, David, I don’t know. I didn’t like keep track in a diary. It was never like a thing to even keep track of. Things just happen.”

“Ugh, ok, fine. Just...keep going.”

 _“Thank_ you.”

Alexis gestures to push her hair back from her face on both sides, forgetting it’s still wrapped up in a towel.  

“So, _anyway_ ,” she glares at David and rolls her eyes when he scrunches his nose at her and shakes his head, “like I said, I’ve been thinking a lot about some of the women I’ve kissed who were more...I don’t, like, memorable or whatever. Like, you remember that time I went on that random glamping trip with KStew.”

David drops his bottom jaw slightly before clamping his mouth shut almost immediately and nodding with his eyes closed. “Mmmhmmm.”

“And then obviously you don’t make out with Tessa Tompson and like _not_ be affected by it.”

“Mmm, no, I imagine not,” David purrs, his eyes squinted.

“But anyway, I've been trying to think really carefully about what exactly was even up with those two times, for example. Like why I even remember them, you know?”

“And…”

“And at first I thought it was just that, like, they seemed to be more into it or whatever. Like, more into _me._ ” She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly and David sits quietly and lets her.

“But I actually think there’s a tiny bit more to it than just that. Like, I think maybe the reason I even _noticed_ they were more into it was like, maybe _I_ was really paying attention to whether they were, you know? Like, _I_ wanted them specifically to be more into it than like a random girl I happened to be dancing near in Ibiza or whatever.”

“That makes sense,” David offers quietly.

“And like maybe even there were other times with other girls that I was hoping for the same thing, but like I don’t remember those times now because when I didn’t get that feeling back from them I just like brushed it off like I was _also_ just like whatever about it, just having fun like they were. But I don’t know.”

“It seems like you _might_ know.”

“I guess. I’ve honestly like _never_ thought about this at all. It’s just, all this stuff with Twyla last night. I haven’t really been able to think about anything else.”

“Ok but what even _is_ ‘all this Twyla stuff last night’ actually? All you’ve said is you made out. But how did that even happen?”

“Honestly, David. I don’t know that I could even explain, really. It was just like so nice spending time with her. We really talked about just like all kinds of stuff. And I don’t know. I just felt so good with her. Like totally comfortable. And we just kept, like, randomly touching each other. And like whatever, it’s not like I’m not touchy with my friends, but it just felt different with her. Like I paid more attention when it was an accident – like wondering if it _wasn’t_ actually, you know? Or like when I grabbed her hand to tell her something I really wanted her to pay attention to, it didn’t just feel like I was grabbing anyone’s hand. It felt very much like I was grabbing _Twyla’s_ hand.”

“Ok so you’re like _full on_ in crush with her. I mean, that’s what I’m hearing. All this warm fuzzy feeling stuff and...flirty little touches all over the place,” he flaps his hands around to illustrate.

“I mean yeah, I guess so. It feels like a crush.”

Alexis pauses, contemplating for a few seconds.

“Honestly, David? It feels like more than that. It’s like last night was like the equivalent of weeks of Tinder messaging plus like 1-1.5 dates that went _really_ well.”

“Ok so you’re now telling me not only have you developed a crush on a woman since last night, but, what, you’re like fully  _dating one?_ You’re in an actual adult dating relationship situation with Twyla Sands?”

“Ugh, God, David, honestly? I don’t know! I haven’t even _talked_ to her this morning. I don’t even know what to say to her next time I see her. Like, what am I supposed to wear? Am I supposed to like _say something_ about what happened or just like act like whatever like I’m cool about it all, or-”

“Mmm, just _imagine the possibilities…”_

Alexis gasps and her eyes go wide.

“ _Da_ vid…”

“Mmmhmm?” His smirk is back in full force.

“David, what-”

Before Alexis can finish her question, David pulls something from behind his back, revealing Alexis’ phone, the jeweled chain swinging wildly (but unfortunately not slapping his face).

“Why would you need to know Twyla has a full sized, bed, Alexis?” He’s trying to put on a scandalized expression but he’s beaming too much to sell it.

“Ohmy  _God_ , David. You’re _such_ a dick right now. When did you even steal that?”

“You were in the shower for a _very_ long time.”

Alexis jumps up off her bed and grabs the phone back from him easily despite his tepid slaps in her general direction.

“I can’t _believe_ you would snoop in my _private_ messages, David!”

“Um, excuse me. You’re really going to cry privacy rights, when you’ve _literally_ used my phone _and_ my Grindr account to catfish politicians?”

“Oh my God, that was like _two times,_ David. How are you still not over that? It’s not like you ever would have managed to get on Page Six on your own. You’re welcome, actually.”

David scrunches his face, his brows knitted tightly.

Alexis exhales dramatically and sits back down, scrolling through her texts to make sure David didn’t mess anything up.

After a few moments of silence, David speaks up.

“So…” he starts, softly enough that Alexis thinks he might be back to being serious. She looks up from her phone at him. “What kinds of possibilities were you thinking, exactly?”

“Ugh,” she huffs, mildly disgusted. “Come on, David.” 

“No, for real. I’m being real, Alexis. I’m not trying to make you squirm. I promise.”

She looks directly at him and sees in his eyes he’s being genuine.

As much as they torture each other, the Rose siblings have always been there for one another when the other needs it. And they mostly know exactly when to turn the teasing off – the silver lining of having parents who were more involved in running B-movie lines and business empires than being home for dinner most nights.

Alexis smiles slightly. “I don’t totally know, David.” She shifts a little uncomfortably, gripping her phone like a security blanket. “I mean I literally can’t think about anything but her and I can’t wait to see her again, but I have no idea what comes after that.”

She doesn’t know what else to say. Not because she doesn’t want to share with David. She’s just at a loss for what to think, let alone say. This is all new for Alexis. She feels brand new. But she can’t express what that means, exactly. So she sits there, feeling helpless, staring down at her hands, trying to think of anything at all to say.

David watches her for a while quietly before he breaks the silence.

“Ok well I don’t know if this will be helpful, but it’s all I can think to say right now.”

“Yeah?” Alexis peers up from her hands, grateful for the interruption of her own frustratingly unhelpful thoughts.

“You remember I used to think I was gay?”

“Duh, David.”

“Ok, rude.” He jerks his head back and grimaces before continuing. “Well when I first started to think maybe it wasn’t that simple, that ‘gay’ maybe wasn’t quite the right label for me – that maybe I was also into women, and also people who were neither, or both, or whatever – I had that realization not because I just noticed someone was physically attractive. And not even because I made out with various people of various genders at various bars and parties and Fire Island docks.”

Alexis huffs a humored sigh, starting to feel better.

“It was because I found myself one day thinking about how I wanted to do more with this one particular woman I’d randomly kissed the night before.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. _Oh._ Exactly,” David nods. “And you know I’d been into guys literally always, like I literally never even had to realize I was into guys because there was no time before that for me.”

“Same,” Alexis winks at him.

“And you remember no one had even blinked when I told them I was gay.”

“I don’t even think mom and dad looked up from the breakfast table.”

“Yes, thank you. A warm moment for us all."

Alexis juts out her lower lip in a pout.

"But I just mean that I was so sure I was into guys, and everyone – including me – was therefore so sure I was gay, that when I started having, like, full-on sexual thoughts about this _woman,_ I had no idea what to think. It was so fucking weird, Alexis. I just knew I _wanted_ her in a way I’d literally _never_ experienced outside of men before.”

“Wow, David.” Alexis whispers.

“But that was it. That was the turning point. That was the ship that launched a thousand Google searches that led to a million hours on Tumblr and just so so much turning things over and over in my head...which as you know can be a _very_ dark place for me to be.”

Alexis nods emphatically.

“Anyway, I’m not saying you’re pan or bi or whatever just because I am. I just thought maybe you might be trying to figure out a similar kind of thing right now. And I know it took me a long time to have the words to explain what I thought I was feeling. And it seems like that might be what you’re at the start of.”

Alexis exhales a shaky breath she’d been holding basically the entire time David was speaking.

“So, you take your time, sis. You don’t have to have it figured out right now.”

Alexis’ eyes well with tears that she really doesn’t feel like shedding, so she gazes up and focuses on not blinking. David stands and crosses the short distance between their beds. He squeezes her shoulder lightly and sits down beside her, putting his arm around her.

Alexis sighs into him and closes her eyes, releasing a few tears to trickle down her right cheek. She lets them run all the way to her jaw before she wipes her face.

“Thanks, David.”

David nods his head vigorously but doesn’t respond. They sit quietly for a few minutes before Alexis’ phone vibrates suddenly, spooking them both.

Alexis leaps up and swipes her phone to unlock it, twirling and collapsing dramatically onto David’s bed, again facing him. “Oh my God, it’s her, David. It’s Twyla!”

“Yeah! No shit, Alexis. What does it  _say?”_

Alexis reads it again to herself and relief floods her.

_You coming by the cafe this morning? Your tea’s getting cold…_

And just like that, she feels sure. Like she can’t believe how flustered she’s felt all morning. Like there’s nothing to figure out. Not right now, anyway. Right now she knows enough. And the rest can wait.

“Oh my _God. Alexis?”_ David practically yells at her. “What. Does it. Say?”

Alexis smiles and stands, tossing her phone to David.

“God, David, relax. It’s just Twy. I’m going to get dressed.”

David’s exasperated expression twists into a satisfied half-smirk as he reads the text.

“You know you’re _full-on_ blushing, Alexis.”

“Well sorry I’m not an emotionless little like _husk_ like _some people_ , David.”

“Mmmhmm. Clearly not.”

Alexis rolls her eyes and pulls her towel off her head, turning on her heel.

“Whatever, David, just help me pick out something cute to wear."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I very much appreciate kudos and comments if you did. :)
> 
> Tumblr post is [here](https://uhohmorshedios.tumblr.com/post/185772749510) <3


End file.
